screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
Torrent Client
This information comes from http://rtd1261.wikidot.com and has been rewritten here for ScreenPlay Pro HD specific steps. This installs Yet anOther Dummy CTCS torrent client. The following instructions assume you have you have no familiarity with Linux, but general familiarity with Windows XP or Vista.Please be aware that Linux is case sensitive and you will need to type everything exactly as is. If you are using Vista or R1.8 firmware, you will need to enable telnet. 1. Download the ctorrent package file. 2. Extract the ctorrent_package directory and contents put it in the top level directory, the \ directory of your media player. If you have done it right, then you will have a ctorrent_package directory in the top level directory and it will have two directories in it, etc and usr with files and/or directories in them. 3. In explorer, create two folder (DOWNLOADS and TORRENT) in the top level directory under the "ScreenPlay" share of your Iomega 4. In explorer, right click on the media player drive and select disconnect if you have a drive mapped to it. 5. Open a telnet session prompt 6. Start ->> Run ->> telnet 192.168.1.1 (replace the IP with your drive's IP address) You can then connect to the control web page for your ScreenPlay's torrent client by entering on the URL of your browser http://192.168.1.1:18000 (replacing the 192.168.1.1 with the IP address of your ScreenPlay Pro HD). You will still need the :18000 at the end of that. This will bring up an authorization screen. Your username and password are kite by default. You can change this in your ScreenPlay Pro HD by modifying the dctcs.conf file in the /etc directory of the ScreenPlay Pro. You will use vi to edit the file just as you did above for editing the rcS1 file. There is a user name and password as well as other configurable information in that file. Downloading a Torrent file To download a torrent using the torrent client, copy a torrent file (.torrent) into the TORRENT directory on the ScreenplayPlay media player folder. Connect to the control page of your ScreenPlay and log in (Your username and password are kite by default). The torrent file will appear on the list of active torrents. Select the torrent by highlighting it and click start to begin the download (Internet connection required). The file will be downloaded into the DOWNLOADS directory on the ScreenPlay media player folder. Known Issues As Torrent downloading is memory intensive make sure your swap partition is being used. If not, Dvdplayer application may crash leaving an out-of-memory exception in the system log. The CTorrent binary is not able to download files larger than 2 GB. Warning : Use DHCP instead of a fixed IP to assign the address for your ScreenPlay Pro HD. If you don't use DHCP on your ScreenPlay Pro you will have to change the /etc/resolv.conf file each time you turn it on. The resolv.conf file will look something like this: domain Frodo nameserver 195.168.42.1 where the domain is replaced with your network name, and the nameserver IP is the DHCP server (often your router). ---- (Spanish) El archivo de resolución de DNS /etc/resolv.conf es un enlace simbólico, por tanto si rompemos el enlace, se resuelven los problemas de regeneración de este archivo. rm /etc/resolv.conf vi /etc/resolv.conf nameserver 195.235.113.3 Esc y :x reboot Upgrade to Enhanced CTorrent 3.3.2 This way you can download torrents larger than 2GB (please note this has nothing to do with the limit of 2GB on smb transfers). You can get the compiled binary and libraries here #install dctcs and ctorrent as in the wiki #get g++ toolchain from http://consumerelectronicshacker.blogspot.com/2009/02/g-toolchain-fixed.html #telnet to your SPP and cd to where you've put the rootfs image mount -o loop rootfs.mipsel.ext2 /mnt/hdd cp /etc/resolv.conf /mnt/hdd/etc/ (if you get an error try: cp -f /etc/resolv.conf /mnt/hdd/etc/) chroot /mnt/hdd mount -t proc proc /proc #get Enhanced CTorrent from SourceForge wget http://freefr.dl.sourceforge.net/sourceforge/dtorrent/ctorrent-dnh3.3.2.tar.gz gunzip ctorrent-dnh3.3.2.tar.gz tar xvf ctorrent-dnh3.3.2.tar cd ctorrent-dnh3.3.2/ ./configure (if you get an error try first: touch * and then use: ./configure) # get a cup of tea ... it will take a long while make # too soon for another cup of tea? #now you have to copy ctorrent binary + /lib/libgcc_s.so.1 #+ /lib/libc.so.0 + /lib/libm.so.0 + /usr/lib/libstdc++.so.6 somewhere #and now let's return to our SPP filesystem ... exit cp your_folder/ctorrent /usr/local/bin/ctorrent cp your_folder/libgcc_s.so.1 /lib/ mkdir /another_lib cp your_folder/libc.so.0 /another_lib cp your_folder/libm.so.0 /another_lib cp your_folder/libstdc++.so.6 /usr/lib # now you can run ctorrent on SPP!!! LD_LIBRAY_PATH=/another_lib ctorrent #if you need to double check which libraries are loaded ... #LD_TRACE_LOADED_OBJECTS=1 ./ctorrent Category:Advanced Configurations